


Meat

by murderface



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderface/pseuds/murderface
Summary: Eichi wakes up to the smell of grilled meat.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Meat

Eichi has been asleep for a few hours, well, he knocked out and fell asleep. The tall slender man has been lying on the floor for what felt like months. After a year's worth of slumber, Eichi finally wakes up to the smell of grilled meat. "What is that marvelous smell?" Eichi asks, getting up to go check where it's coming from. On the way there, Eichi bumps into Shu Itsuki, who is eating something. "Shu, do you know what that smell is?" Eichi asks, curious. Shu smiles, "right here, follow me." He states, as Eichi begins to follow. The two slender men reach a dimly lit room, Wataru, Natsume, Kanata, Mika, and Leo are all there, eating as well. There is a grill placed in the room, with a huge cut up piece of meat placed on it. "Mmm....so this is what that smell was....mmmm im so hungry..." Eichi moans, and proceeds to take a piece of meat and begins to consume it. While Eichi is eating, he swallows a piece of hair. Removing it from his mouth in disgust, it appears to be a small strand of black hair. Eichi is confused. "Hey, Shu?", Eichi begins as Shu nods. "Why isn't Ritsu here? He'd probably love this meal." Shu and the other men in the room begin to laugh in unison, as Shu says, "what do you think the meat was?"

**Author's Note:**

> TJIS WAS A JOKE PLEASEEK$#!....or is it


End file.
